Game
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Desde su infancia quedó todo decidido, pero ahora... muchas cosas cambiarían en su vida...
1. Start Game

Start Game

Desde que nació fue como si hubiese sido un varón, su padre deseaba un hijo con todo su ser por lo cuál su género fue ocultado a todos, la educación que recibió fue la de un hombre, y como muestra de ello dos perlas de amatistas fueron colocadas como pendientes. Mientras crecía su cuerpo se vio envuelto en vendajes que lo oprimían, sus ojos ocultados tras unas oscuras lentes utilizando la escusa de que era sensible visualmente a la luz del sol, siempre había vivido de ese modo incluso tras haber tenido un hermano, el deseo de su padre, continúo siendo aquello que aprendió a ser y que ahora le resultaba incómodo abandonar y nadie trato de impedirselo…

Ahora acaba de empezar la escuela superior con el uniforme de los chicos, el campus se compartía con los de la escuela por lo que podría mantener relación con sus hermanos, los únicos con los que se mostraba ligeramente amigable pues a pesar de tratar con todos de forma agradable nunca mostró intención de llevarse bien con nadie a pesar de ser atrayente para todos, tenía gran porte, cabellos rubios de la tonalidad del sol recogidos en una coleta baja con una cinta a juego con el uniforme, ojos oscuros en un tono verde como si se tratase del océano y te hundieses en él, y sus dos pendientes, era igual que sus hermanos, variando un poco su aspecto…

El mediano lucía sus cabellos castaños con un corte desenfadado, sus ojos de un tono café miraban con ingenuidad falsa, y sus pendientes lucían una tonalidad azabache como el carbón en su oreja derecha; por el contrario el menor tenía los cabellos de un tono rojo intenso como el fuego revueltos, sus ojos como los del mayor lucían con una tonalidad más suave, como si rozases la superficie de los mares y los pendientes de tonalidad roja como sus cabellos se encontraban en su oreja izquierda. El mediado poseía gran facilidad para encontrarse rodeado de gente al igual que el pequeño, pero a diferencia de él, el pequeño se mostraba bastante distante a la gente, eran completamente diferentes al mayor. El mayor, podía encontrarse rodeado de miles de personas que daría igual, podía sonreír a las chicas y robarles sonrisas tontas a ellas, parecía un casanova y así era considerado y sin embargo jamás había salido o relacionado con nadie…

Sin embargo aquel año se producirían cambios tal y como la madre de los jóvenes predijo, ese año iba a resultar una aventura para ellos…


	2. Inopportune Visitor

Inopportune Visitor

Desde el primer día los tres hermanos habían resultado sobresalientes para el resto, y no era para otra cosa, su forma de ser y su apariencia atraía irremediablemente a los demás y sin embargo de los tres él sobresalía aún más, desde su ingreso quedo constatado que no participaría en los días de piscina y actividades deportivas le habían sido de igual modo restringidas y eso era algo que a todos extrañaba pues era el que mejor salud mostraba de los tres, en realidad lo único que se le permitía hacer en la escuela era acudir a las clases habituales y como actividad extra se le permitía ocuparse de un cuarto que servía de trastero donde podía disfrutar de diferentes libros o películas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, no había nadie que pudiese importunarlo allí, lo único de todo aquello que no le gustaba era no poder disfrutar de la piscina, sobre todo días de intenso calor.

Sin embargo, pensándolo fríamente, lo peor no era eso, si no la maravillosísima idea que habían tenido las alumnas de su instituto, representar una casita de muñecas durante el festival, en la cual los chicos vestirían como mujeres y las chicas como hombres ambientado todo en la era Meiji, sería una experiencia interesante y sin embargo la figura de su padre se impuso nuevamente, así que ahí estaba vagando por los pasillos del instinto donde estudiantes circulaban a toda prisa.

Sus pasos habían acabado llevándole a los jardines del campus, nunca antes había estado paseando por allí, lo justo para acceder a la escuela y nada más, realmente no es que le gustase estar allí fuera, le provocaba un sentimiento efímero que no podía poseer, elevó sus ojos al cielo preguntándose porqué permanecía así. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba con un grupo numeroso de chicas a su alrededor. Las miró y sonrió provocando el sonrojo en ellas, una de ellas se adelantó del resto acercándose un poco – Kaji-sama, ¿no participará en el proyecto de la escuela? – La miró, como si fuese invisible y sonrió de nuevo – No, lo lamento, en las fechas del festival estaré ocupado colaborando con una de las empresas de mi padre, pero procuraré asistir para verlas vestidas para tan importante evento, si me disculpáis, el director me ha hecho llamar y no desearía llegar tarde a su llamada – Realizó una leve reverencia y se alejó de allí como si se dirigiese al despacho del director dejando a las chicas envueltas en grititos de emoción mientras, en realidad, se encaminaba al único lugar en que se sentía a salvo de tanta falsedad y etiqueta.

Entró en el pequeño cuarto y se perdió por entre las diferentes estanterías hasta llegar a un pequeño hueco en que había una mesa con cuatro sillas, y una pequeña cocina para preparar té junto a un juego de té de la época del Shogun y dulces de altas casas dedicadas al arte tradicional del té. Se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme depositándola en una de las sillas y deshizo el lazo que llevaba al cuello desabotonando un par de botones de la camisa, desabrocho los puños y se arremangó las mangas; puso a calentar el agua para el té y avanzó por entre un par de pasillos más de estanterías y leyó por encima los títulos de los libros hasta que localizó el que quería.

Entró a la sala un poco preocupado de haberse equivocado de sala, era cierto que había muchas estanterías y con gran cantidad de libros que le hicieron pensar que no localizaría. Decidió probar e introducirse más en la habitación hasta que alcanzó el pequeño hueco libre donde se hallaba la mesa y descubrió que, lo más seguro, había otro joven en la habitación, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él supiese indicarle dónde estaba el libro, pero el pitido de la tetera lo asustó provocando que tirase casi la mitad del contenido de la estantería de su izquierda lo que provocó un sonoro ruido que su acompañante se asomose presuroso a quitar la tetera del fuego y a tratar de ayudarle.

Tras quitarle unos cuantos libros de encima a su inoportuno visitante le ayudó a incorporarse y comprobó que se encontrase bien – Debería tener más cuidado señorito, podría haber resultado herido o peor aún, incendiar la habitación… - Se arregló un poco la camisa mientras regresaba junto al fuego ante la atenta y azorada mirada del otro – Disculpa no era mi intención, andaba buscando un libro y unos amigos me indicaron que quizás aquí lo encontrase y cuando entraba la tetera pito y… - Una mirada del otro lo interrumpió – Si gusta puede degustar un té mientras le localizo el libro que desea, puede tomarme un rato debido al alboroto que formaste con ese estante pero seguramente lo tendré, ¿cuál estaba buscando? – Sirvió una taza de té tradicional japonés junto a una bandeja con unos pocos dulces variados – El joven lo miró aceptando el té y sentándose a la mesa – Buscaba Eternal , no sé el nombre del autor, pero si que tiene varias obras… - Se sentía extrañamente azorado ante su compañero – Eternal, de acuerdo – Se internó por el mismo pasillo por el que había salido para regrear diez minutos después – Aquí tiene, esta algo viejo pero en perfecto estado – Le sonrió, la misma sonrisa que mostraba a sus compañeras de clase consiguiendo que su intruso volviese a azorarse derramando el té por encima de su uniforme…


	3. Exchange

Exchange

El joven pensaba que quizás el joven menor que él le reprocharía haber derramado el té sobre el libro que le había entregado, por ser un torpe en potencia y no hacer otra cosa que darle trabajo desde que entró a aquella habitación, y sin embargo no pasó, recibió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y sus manos con un trapo le quitó gran parte del té de encima del uniforme y luego prestó atención al libro - ¿Te has quemado? – Él abrió asombrado sus orbes azules como el cielo, ¿se estaba preocupando por él? ¿Por qué si era un completo desconocido para él? ¿Por qué se azoraba ante aquella sonrisa que le mostraba? – No, estoy bien… Gracias… - La mirada de ambos quedó conectada a través del cristal de las gafas de sol que el menor tenía – ¿Tienes clase ahora? Tocará en breves acudir a clase – Recogiendo todo y limpiando un poco más el estropicio – Si, con Iruka-sensei, tengo que exponerle un trabajo sobre la era Meiji, su arte y… Disculpa… - Los ojos ocultos se posaron nuevamente en él.

Una risa suave como el viento de otoño salió de sus labios asombrándolo – No tienes porque disculparte, creo que es un tema muy interesante, lo malo es que no profundizamos demasiado en ese campo… - Lo miró de arriba abajo azorándolo nuevamente – Cierto… ¿Pasa algo? – Sintiéndose incómodo por el escrutinio que el otro ejercía sobre su figura – Si tienes que exponer no puedes ir con esas pintas… Puedo prestarte mi uniforme, no tengo clase dentro de dos horas y siendo con Shizune-sensei no habrá problema porque vaya con la ropa de educación física, podría tenerte tu uniforme listo para la hora de la comida… No creo que Iruka-sensei apruebe que te presentes así para exponer el trabajo, ¿no crees?

Tras meditarlo apenas unos segundos accedió y el menor se internó entre las hileras de libros, saliendo poco después con el uniforme en la mano – Regresa por aquí a la hora de comer, si es que tienes tiempo y te quedas por el campus, creo que tendré listo tu uniforme para entonces.

Cogió el uniforme del otro y salió de la habitación perdiéndose por los pasillos, aquel intruso le había resultado ciertamente impactante y, a su vez, él había causado un mar de inquietudes en el otro joven quien no podría ni imaginar lo que provocaría contarles aquello a sus compañeros….


	4. Jealousies

Jealousies

Tras exponer en la clase de Iruka-sensei se juntó con sus compañeros, eran casi un grupo al que nadie tenía acceso, ellos eran los que traían locas a las chicas e idolatrados por los chicos… Así que no solían moverse con mucha gente a la hora de la verdad, sin embargo tenían casi fichado a todo el instituto. Sabían de oír a las chicas, que había tres hermanos adorados casi tanto como ellos, pero quién sobresalía era el de cabellos rubios, el misterio que encerraba volvía locas a las chicas quien se perdían por verlo, que cuestionaban sobre el color de sus ojos, el significado de sus pendientes…

Cuando ellos se enteraron en cierta forma se sintieron rabiosos, pues había novatos casi tan famosos como ellos, y que no conocían, además resulta que ayuda y se comporta de tal forma con uno de los suyos… Les parecía que los habían hecho ser estúpidos y no les gustaba eso, aquél joven se iba a enterar de quienes eran ellos, el grupo más famoso entre las chicas que allí se encontraban e incluso de aquellas que se cruzaban por la calle, simplemente eran como una divinidad.

A la hora de la comida Kaji se encontraba en su sala con el uniforme de su extraño visitante cuidadosamente colocado sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas con el libro de Eternal delante sobre la mesa, su mirada, oculta tras las gafas de sol, fijamente hundida en el té contenido en una hermosa taza de té. La puerta se abrió entrando un grupo de estudiantes de curso superior, y sin embargo no se percató, su mente estaba perdiéndose en el festival del colegio.

De pronto, sin saber cómo, gritó, un grito desgarrador, su cuerpo se estremeció resentido levantándose de la silla en apenas unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, su cuerpo quemaba, ardía, dolía… - Vaya, así que tú eres el novatillo que decía Deidara… No eres gran cosa… - Él menor se miró las manos enrojecidas, y vio el agua que aún quemaba en su piel – Lamento haberles disgustado en algo a pesar de no saber de ustedes señoritos… - Su voz sonó quebrada y sumisa a pesar de haber tratado de controlarla para que sonase firme – Parece que el jovencito sabe algo de modales Itachi, pocos, pero parece tenerlos… - El menos observó a los dos que habían hablado, el primero era un moreno de ojos de un tono negro profundo, y el segundo un pelinaranja con varios piercing, mientras otro moreno, algo más bajito que el otro, terminaba de verter el agua sobre el menor – Si que hay algo… Estropeaste el uniforme de un amigo, deberás pagar por él… - El menor levantó un poco más la mirada – Su uniforme está como nuevo y el libro que pidió está perfectamente… yo… - El pelinaranja se acercó quitándole las gafas de los ojos – Creó que yo me quedaré con esto… Parecen caras…

El menor por instinto cerró los ojos, cuando su padre hacía aquello algo doloroso pasaba – Tú eres…


End file.
